Dofus:Community Portal/Forgemaging Concerns
What to do? Because of the new foregmaging system introduced in 1.16.2, weapons (and presumably other equipment) no longer have a minimum to their stats and damages, as failing a forgemage reduces the stats of the item. We have always had the problem of distinguishing maged items from regular ones, but they were usually easy to spot (changed element, +1 to a stat from a rune). Now we have the case where a +20 strength weapon fails a forgemage and becomes a +18 strength one. If someone finds one of these in a sellroom, there is no indication that it has been altered, so the wiki may be updated with the new minimum. In theory, someone could fail-mage all the stats of an item down to +1, making the minimum value on the item page a bit useless. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I wanted to see if anyone else has any thoughts on the issue. //Peet talk 11:07, 5 January 2007 (UTC) : I have been thinking this since 1 week ago, basically we will have to rely on only craft/drop items so that means will slow down our update rate drastically, and markets or merchant gear will not be a reliable source for the stats any more. : A friend of mine tested the failing of an item with positive and negative stats, there is a maximum a negative will go, but that its not of our concern as we are focusing on average of craft and drop, also i have seen some items in market loose there stats from +1 MP to 0 MP completely disappearing. : Lets take as example Prespic belt from drop you will always get +1~2 Reflect (and been crazly edit by some ppl that says it has +3 reflect) and if some one makes a +5 Reflect people would complain that they have hunted for months Prespics and never have got a +5 Reflect Prespic belt--Cizagna (Talk) 16:05, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::I can see how minimum stats can get messed up, but same way maximum stats can be fake too when the forging is successful. Forgemaging is something I never understood, and with latest change I understand it even less. For example, how many times can you add runes to one single item? If it is unlimited then in theory any item can have any kind of stats. Is it possible to make +20 AP item? You can get runes by breaking up crappy +1 AP items and just apply them to one. What about the fails, it loses some of the stats, but you can continue adding runes to it until it gets bumped up to full again? Its all too confusing, how exactly does it work (is it even working correctly now?) and how difficult it is to forge rune to item. If it is not too difficult, we can wait large number of forged items to appear with all kind of strange stats, however if the forging fails too much there will be hardly any such items around. Personally I think it would be best if any item would get marked when being forged, but I highly doubt developers will add such feature just to keep wiki clean, specially seeing how they just added optional Signature Runes. -- Fogleg 19:13, 5 January 2007 (UTC) : From the info i got (as im working to get my self a forgemage to do somee testings). Put a hammer + 1 rune you craft if craft fails all the stats on the item lower, if the craft is successful the determinate stats goes up and how much is determinate by the type of rune, if there is a limit on how much you can rune an item its unknown but i guess there is no limit now, but how much a determinate stat can go up there is a limit the thing is just not to fail your runening and you can get crazy items, what it happened before is that the stats of the item would determinate the item power (like pets) so a weapon that had +80 int had the same item power as a +80 int firebwak and when the forgemage craft to insert the runes power on the weapon the experience that the craft would yield would be in proportion to the item power, so basically forgemages before could lvl fast if they saved some weapons they made when working their normal smith/crafter profesion, and now they receive a fixed exp rate and if the craft fail the item was totally lost, thats why mostly craft items where of elemental type (the damage made by using the weapon) because the crafting was a % rate determinate by the item power so the more item power the weapon it had the less change the craft was succesfull. So now you can make weapon elemental and then try to pump up the stats that you loose. --Cizagna (Talk) 23:24, 5 January 2007 (UTC) This is getting out of hand. Probably forgemaged stats are added daily but there is no sure way to tell if developers have changed the stats on dropped/crafted items or they are modified by forgemages. This makes whole listing of stats on items unreliable and reverting the edits becomes matter of personal taste (whether the new stats feel right or not). -- Fogleg 09:31, 1 March 2007 (UTC)